New Year's Eve
by rachie1277
Summary: Clare and Ali go to Time Square in New York to watch the ball drop and great the new year. just see what else happens..  EClare one-shot. please read? :3


**Not much to say here beside this is a EClare one shot yoo! Haha, New Year's Eve ~today~ inspired this story. Haha. Anywayyys, ENJOY! :D**

Tonight is New Year's Eve and I will be spending the ending and the beginning of the year with my best friend, Ali. A few days ago we came to New York just to watch the ball drop. Ever since I was a little kid I have wanted to watch the ball with my own eyes, and now is my chance. I may not be able to kiss someone at mid-night, but I will be with my best friend and that's all that matters to me.

"Ali, you're kidding right?" I said in disbelief as she help up my outfit for the night, a black skirt that would stop at my mid- thighs and an off the shoulder shirt. "I am not wearing that, Ali. I'll freeze to death" I said as I walked to my suitcase, pulling out a more suitable outfit.

"I guess you're right," she frowned, putting the outfit down "but, what about after parties, Clare?" she looked at me.

I huffed "no after parties, Ali. I just plan on seeing the ball drop and coming back here in one piece" I said, walking to the bathroom to change.

Ali, she's a… party animal. That's all she ever wants to do it seems like. College was out for the break, and I've been to a few parties with Ali. But, that's it. I don't plan on going to anymore until our next break, or school is out. I've told Ali that many times, but she sometimes gets me to come out.

By the time we got done with our hair and make-up, bundled up in warm clothes, and get to Time Square, it was 6:30. But, we still had to ride through traffic, which wasn't as bad as it seemed, the fact that we were looking out the window and into the unfamiliar city of New York. Thank goodness for that time passer.

I soon saw Time Square in the distance, and people already huddling up around Time Square. I noticed they had a stage to the side and a band playing. I couldn't tell who they were. A little later, we pulled up to a curb and got out, walking the rest of the way to the center of Time Square. There were already hundreds of people here. I've never seen so many people in one place at a time. It kind of amazed me. So many people come here just to watch a ball drop, to count down and great the New Year with love and laughter.

_**~ Later ~ **_(1)

It is just minutes until the ball drops. Lady Gaga (2) has already done her amazing performance and is getting ready to push the button to start the countdown. I held tight onto Ali, trying to keep in my excitement. These few minutes seemed to take forever.

Soon, I saw the lights on the ball turn on. By now, I was basically bouncing up and down with excitement. The countdown begins..

10! My heart was pumping.

9! My mind was racing.

8! My eyes were wide with joy.

7! My smile was so wide.

6! My grip on Ali was tight, but her grip was just as strong

5! A new year for me

4! Just seconds away

3! Everything will start over

2! Here it comes

1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone in Time Square was screaming and jumping with joy. Friends, like me and Ali, hugging. Lovers were holding and kissing each other. As Ali and I disconnected, I looked up, seeing fireworks making the sky glow and the big 2012 sign glowing red.

As I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around. I was shocked to see who it was.

"Clare?" he asked.

I nodded "Eli." I smiled as I looked up at him. He looked at me in awe, just as he did years ago in high school. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, making me fall onto him. He caught me and I smiled up at him. "Sorry" I whispered, looking up into his eyes. He shook his head, whispering "Don't be" but before I could do anything, he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me slowly. I instantly kissed him back, placing my hands on my shoulders as he cupped my cheek with his gloved hands.

I haven't seen Eli in nearly a year, and here we were. On New Year's Eve, kissing each other after the ball dropped. It's kind of like fate brought us together, to give us both another chance, to start over with one another despite out past relationship.

As we pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. I smiled, thinking to myself that this is going to be a great year.

Happy New Year's.

**ah! Okay, well that's the end. Let your mind take over what you think is going to happen next (; **

**I hope you all liked it, I wrote it with in a hour and a half time period. I'm wouldn't be surprised if other people have done stories or one shots like that, but oh whale. (: **

**Again, I reallllllly hoped you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought. **

**Also, what were your favorite parts? Mine would either be the countdown and OF COURSE the kiss ;D **


End file.
